bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
Lunch
Lunch is a animated short. It was originally shown in various film festivals until it was shown in The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment! and Lessons from the Sock Drawer. Plot A blue man named Ed and his green dog Mozart are having lunch in a park. Inside the lunch bag Ed is holding are a sandwich for Ed and a bone for Mozart. Ed gives Mozart a bone as he takes out his sandwich from his lunch back. Ed then starts out on his sandwich before he notices a billboard advertising a new candy bar called "Grav-ee-Crisp", which supposedly tastes like meat. Feeling curious about this new meat-flavored candy bar, Ed stares at the billboard while his dog Mozart is watching him. He wonders what his owner is up to, but then he shrugs and continues biting and chewing on his bone. Just as Ed is about to eat the rest of his sandwich, he notices a Grav-ee-Crisp candy bar vending machine, which he is excited about as he runs over towards the machine, before throwing his sandwich back into his lunch bag right in front of Mozart. When Ed arrives in front of the machine, he notices a slot to place a dollar in, so he places a dollar into the machine, but the dollar is ejected seconds later. Even when Ed straightens out the dollar, puts it back into the machine, and waits for the red button to flash if the machine accepts the dollar, it gets ejected once again. At the same time this happens, Mozart is now helping himself to Ed's sandwich. On the third try, after putting his dollar back into the machine again, it finally accepts the dollar and the red button flashes, so he pushes the red button, but when he pushes it, nothing happens. Ed pushes the red button again, and again, and again, but still, the candy bar won't come out of the vending machine. This angers Ed so much that he punches the vending machine, slams it with his body, and pushes it in order to get the candy bar by force, which causes the machine to fall over, but Ed is able to catch it before it could fall on top of him. A Grav-ee-Crisp candy bar then falls out from the machine, which Ed notices as he tries to reach it, but he can't because he's too busy trying to hold up the vending machine. After a few seconds of deciding whether to hold up the vending machine or to reach the candy bar, the machine then falls on top of Ed, but he comes out from underneath it unharmed. Ed looks around in the park to find the Grav-ee-Crisp candy bar, but when he finds it laying on the ground, he becomes excited, before he unwraps it, but just before he can take the first bite from it, it gets pooped on by a passing bird, much to his dismay. The bird then flies away to migrate south for the winter along with its family. This saddens Ed very much, before he facepalms, at the same time that Mozart then throws his bone at him afterwards as the short ends. Characters *Ed *Mozart Fun Facts *This was featured in The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment! and Lessons from the Sock Drawer. *The short itself is made into a 16:9 format (widescreen), but on the video, it's been squeezed into 4:3 (full screen). Whenever or not the original short was actually in 16:9 or zoomed in (similar to LarryBoy and the Bad Apple) is unknown. *There was a few differences between the 2003 version and the one used in Auto-Tainment! The only differences is the text, music, and sound effects. Logo Category:Segments Category:In-house productions